


Super Suit

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: 10-year-old Nora wants a super suit for Christmas.





	Super Suit

Nora West-Allen didn’t want anything more for Christmas than she wanted her very own super suit just like her daddy’s. She was ten, and she thought that being in her double digits meant that maybe her daddy would finally take her running somewhere that wasn’t around their large backyard or in the speed lab. Her parents however, were not exactly on the same page as she was. She knew it wouldn’t be hard to get her father on board, she was as big of a daddy‘s girl as they come. Her mom on the other hand, was not as easy to persuade. She always worried about people finding out she was a speedster like her daddy. Her uncle Cisco was already on board of course, he had been designing.suit options since before she was even a-year-old. When She had handed her parents her Christmas list this morning, they hadn’t looked too pleased about the suit. Still she was determined to at least get them considering the idea

“Daddy,” she began, pouting just a little, “Why won’t you and Mommy let me have a super suit?”

“Nora, you know your mother doesn’t want you out there helping me until the day you turn eighteen. That’s the rule, baby, and I’m sorry.” Barry says.

Nora sighs “But I don’t _want_ to help you yet. I just want a suit so that I can train and get faster without ruining my clothes”

Barry nods, suddenly understanding his daughter’s side of things. “And you are absolutely sure that that’s all you want the suit for?”

“Yes Daddy, I promise.”

“ OK, I’ll talk to your mother but I make no promises.”

XXX

“Baby, she’s not even a teenager yet, are you sure this is a good idea?” Iris asks her husband clearly, skeptical of the idea

“Iris, She’s getting a lot better at using her powers. I promise I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. I know she just wants to know what feels like to _really_ run, and as a speedster myself, I couldn’t get away with depriving her of that. I’d be a hypocrite.”

Iris lets out a little sigh. “ I know you couldn’t, and I don’t want you to but I’m just so afraid of something happening to her or someone telling her secret. She still a little girl, Barry. She shouldn’t have to go through that.”

“ I know what you mean, but we’ve raised an extremely smart and responsible daughter. She’ll be alright, if something goes wrong we’ll just wait a little longer.”

Iris smiles just a little, god was her husband a master at taking her worries away. “You’re right, Nora deserves this we already protect her enough. I guess you better call Cisco and tell him to get to work.”

“ I wouldn’t be surprised if Nora already told him exactly what she wanted, they’ve just been waiting for us this whole time.

XXX

By the time Christmas morning rolls around and Nora has opened all of her Christmas presents but one,  she’d given up almost all hope of getting her very own super suit for Christmas this year.

“Hey Nora Bear,are you going to open your last gift. I think it’s safe to assume that it’s pretty special.” Barry says, handing her the box a little anxious for her to find out what’s inside.

finally, when Nora opens the box her eyes light up almost as bright as the lights on the tree and her smile is a mile wide. “ You guys really got me my very own suit, I thought you said I was still to young.”

“Well I don’t want you fighting any villains we’re stopping any crime in the next few years but your mom and I think you deserve do you know what it’s like to run the way I do.” Barry answers, smiling back at her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand at first, sweetheart, I just worry about you sometimes, that’s all.” Iris tells Nora, hugging her.

“ I know you do Mama and I promise I won’t do anything stupid, And I’ll only wear it when I’m with Daddy,and plus  I only want to go running in the woods where no one can see me.”

“ I trust you, baby. I know you’ll be the very best girl just like you always are.”

“ What do you say, baby girl do you want to take the new suit out for a spin?” Barry asks her.

“Yeah!”

Iris grins as she feels The familiar whoosh of her husband and her little girl speeding out the front door. Sure she always worried about them, but hearing the sound of Nora’s laughter and the pride in Barry’s voice as he chased after her made everything worth it. This was turning out to be the perfect Christmas.

 

 


End file.
